Anything Could Happen
by heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Jade learned one valuable lesson the day Beck gave up on their relationship. Life is unpredictable. So while she didn't know whether this thing with Andre was just a phase, whether they were together, or whether this was right or wrong she didn't care. She'd learned it was better to live in the moment, where anything could happen.


**AN: So, I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter story, but if you think it should just be this one-shot please let me know. I've had so much Jandre in my head and I figured this would be the best way to get it all out. Alrighty then, oh yeah, the titles are all Ellie Goulding lyrics. Now to the story. I hope you enjoy :)**

Jade was practically sprinting up the steps, knocking teens out of her way as she tried to escape the party downstairs. She shouldn't have gone anyways. There was a tub of coffee ice cream, and Blu-ray of Walking Dead waiting for her at home. Cat had been so convincing that Jade needed a "night out", some time where she could "let lose". Well, there was no way she could "get loose" with her ex sucking face of some idiot freshman.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jade's frustration grew as she caught sight of couples slipping in and out of rooms. Their fingers interlaced, their face glued to one another. Damn it. Wasn't there some place in this house void of stupid hormonal animals?

Anger rushed through her veins. She hoped the bathroom would be vacant as she swung open the door.

"What are you doing here?" There was a loud crash as Andre Harris spun around knocking soap dish, and a cup full of tooth brushes off the sink counter.

"Whoa girl, you frightened me." He said, while trying to maintain his balance.

Glancing at the floor then up at Andre, Jade took in his appearance. Like always he was dressed nicely, in a bright red t-shirt and faded grey jeans. Judging from the slight sway of his body, Andre Harris had had one to many drinks tonight.

"Agh, never mind." She crossly said, bothered that she'd have to find another room to sulk. Jade rolled her eyes and began to turn, when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"No, Jade. Stay." Jade gave him glare at the fact he was touching her, but he seemed oblivious to it. Instead, placing his hand on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Jade face changed from annoyance to shock. Was it obvious? "Nothing." "It doesn't look like nothing."

There was a deep concern in his eyes, as he stared at her. As if he really cared about her. He cared for her more than Beck who was hooking up with the slut freshman, more than Cat who had disappeared with some guy hours ago.

Then it all seemed clear. Standing inches away from Andre, inches away from his lips, perhaps if she had someone, maybe if she. What's that saying? If you can't beat them...

"Join them." She wasn't sure if she said it aloud or in her head, no matter, before Andre could reply Jade wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing their faces closer and crashed her mouth over his.

She vaguely recognized that this would change their relationship forever, as well as her relationship with Beck, and Tori, and Cat. But she was more taken a back by the rush she felt as she kissed Andre.

It was an instinct. His lips automatically moved with Jade's. He was doing something that he had once spent nights dreaming about. However, even in his intoxicated haze Andre could hear his conscious.

Breaking the kiss he stammered "What. What are you doing?" his voice was raspy as he gasped for air. "We can't—"

"Shut up."

Her lips crashed against him again. This time causing Andre to stumble back against the wall. She was aggressive. Her hands pulling at his braids, as she rubbed her body up against him. He couldn't help but moan as she tugged on his lips with her teeth. Her breath was hot, her body was hot, he was getting hot.

Jade groaned as she felt the bulge in his pants and rubbed her leg against it. She felt his hands sliding the sides of her shirt up, and his fingers brushing her stomach. They were soft touches, his fingers ghostly touching her, as if he wasn't sure if he could. She mentally eye rolled, before breaking away. Starring into his eyes, she took his hand, and slid it up to her breast.

This time he started the kiss. Flipping their bodies so Jade was between him and the wall.

God. She felt like, oh god. She had never realized how muscular Andre was. Well, she had seen his biceps, but she never knew how great they felt. Through his shirt, she could feel the warm of his body, his hard, solid body, and she wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, Jade tugged at his shirt. Andre stepped away lifting his t-shirt above his head. It was no secret, Jade had always had liking, fetish, whatever about abs, and Andre's were perfection.

"May I?" Andre asked, beckoning his head towards her shirt.

Only a grandma's boy like Harris would say, "May I?" when wanting to take off a girl's shirt. She had taking her shirt off many times with Beck, it was as far as she ever let him get. But Andre wasn't her three yearlong boyfriend, they weren't in someplace private, the wetness in between her legs was willing her go a lot further, and she didn't care. She felt alive right now, anything could happen.

In one decisive move, Jade lifted her shirt and bra over her head. Leaving her standing in a black skirt, tights, and boots.

This time it was Andre's turn to stare. His eyes were glued to her body. As though by magnetism he reached out and palmed her breasts in his hands. Softly he massaged each one, circling his thumbs over her dark brown nipples.

Jade watched him, as he fondled her breasts. She held back a moan until he attached his mouth, sucking her breast and flicking his tongue over he nipple.

"Andre" she panted. Still tending to her breast, he stared up at Jade. Her head tilted back, eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. He kissed his way up her body. Stopping at her neck to leave a hickey, then continuing upwards. Placing a kiss on jawbone, up to her cheekbone until his lips were on her ear.

"Jade," he whispered, pausing to tug on her lobe with his teeth, "you are _fucking_ gorgeous."

With those five words, whatever little self-control, Jade had left was gone. She felt gorgeous. Jade grabbed his head, frantically smashing her mouth against his. He taste like rum, and like an alcoholic she couldn't seem to get enough of him. She felt consumed, her heart was beating fast as his pelvis leisurely gyrating against her, and his fingers slid past her belly button below the top of skirt.

She moaned loudly, while he dragged a finger over her slit over her underwear. She moaned even louder, when he did it underneath. He kissed her neck, as he gently inserted one finger in her vagina. She was soaking wet, and Andre moved his index finger in and out with ease. Gradually, Jade began meeting him with each thrust. By the time he had three fingers inside she was genuinely humping his hand.

Moaning loudly when his thumb pressed against her clit, she groaned "More"

Andre's fingers felt better than hers had ever felt, but there was a void inside her that she wanted filled, and she knew what would do it.

Reaching down she fumbled with Andre's pants. Her fingers finding it difficult to grasp the zipper, while Andre was still fucking her with his fingers.

Getting the hint, Andre pulled his hand out her panties. Quickly Jade got to work on him. Unzipping his fly, so Andre could shimmy out of his bottoms and Adidas, as she kicked off her boots. Kneeling on the ground naked, Andre reached up and pulled her skirt, tights, and underwear down her legs. She stepped out of her clothes, her eyes connected with Andre's. Here she was. Completely naked, about to have sex for the first time, and she was not the least bit nervous.

She felt glorious.

Sitting down on the bath rug, Andre took her hand in his, and guided her down beside him. Tugging a towel off the towel rack, he placed it under her head as a make shift pillow.

Resting his weight on his elbow Andre stared down at Jade.

"Jade, are you…we can stop now?" Never in his life, did he believe that he would ever been here in this moment.

"No, I want to. Umm, do you want to?" She had forgotten that. It was possible Andre didn't want her. She wasn't stick thin like Vega. She hadn't shaved her legs in weeks, oh my god, she hadn't shaved her pubic hair. He could totally not be into—

"I want all of you." interrupting her thoughts. He waited until he had her eyes to slowly capture her lips in kiss. Another deep kiss that caused her toes to curl, her head spin, and her heart to swoon.

She felt him move into, position. Gently pushing her legs apart, he rubbed the tip of him against her lower lips. A thrust and he was in. The first thing she felt was pain, and not the good type of pain. Her body froze as she tried not to scream out.

"I'm sorry" Andre whispered. He held still letting Jade adjust to the size of him.

After a few seconds, Jade gave him the okay with a nod of her head. Then he began, pulling out and pushing in. Andre took deep breaths, trying desperately to reframe from completely taking her.

Around the fourth thrust does Jade start to feel some pleasure as well. Instinctively her hips jerk up to meet his. Soon they found a rhythm, Jade rising up to meet Andre's hips as he sunk in.

This was more than she imagined. She felt so full. "Ahh" Tossing her head back, she climaxed again. Waves of pleasure continuing to flood over her, as Andre pounded away.

She was tight, slick, and warm. Her lips milking his cock with every thrust. He couldn't hold off much longer. Increasing the rate of his thrusts, he slipped a hand in between their bodies to rub her clit.

The combination was too much. Arching her back Jade felt the pressure building, "Andre, Andre, Dre!" With a loud yell Jade came, the clenching of her pussy causing Andre to come shortly after, spilling his seed into Jade before slipping out and collapsing.

Her heart was beating rapid, but her body was exhausted. Too tired to open her eyes, and much too tired to move, Jade listened to the blood pounding in her ears, to the sound of Andre's breath, and to the music coming through the bathroom tiles. All the sounds making up a lullaby, the rocked her right to sleep.


End file.
